Teenage Wasteland
by masteroftheplan
Summary: OC Skins series. Script. Teenage wasteland explores the relationships of a group of teens as their friendships are put the test, Contains Humour, Drama, and Romance. Strong language and sexual references.


TEENAGE WASTELAND

Written by masteroftheplan

**EPISODE 1:**

**He's lost control**

Before you start:

Music is a very important part of teenage wasteland, and therefore I have set up a playlist online for you to use, rather than finding the songs yourself.

Go to .com

Login using this username and password

Username: Teenagewasteland

Password: music

Now you are logged in you will see a playlist appear, these are the songs from teenage wasteland, starting with the theme song "Baba O'riley". The point of this is, that as you read through the script you can listen to each song upon cue to get the true atmosphere of each scene. All songs are in order, so upon each cue you can just move to the next track.

Don't tamper with the playlist please.

Thanks, enjoy

master

**Episode 1: He's lost control**

Intro Music

SCENE 1: OUTSIDE

Song: Where is my mind?- The Pixies, played throughout first scene in background

_The group are seen walking (far shot) up to a big house, in a country like estate, consisting of Jack, Ollie, Josh, Nick, Lucy and Hannah. They stop on the Driveway, Jack, who has been leading them turns and raises his arms:_

**Jack:** This is it Folks, Welcome to 2009

**Ollie:** This, _(pointing_), Fuck, its massive

**Lucy**: Yeh, Jack, you sure about this?

**Jack**: Trust me, when have I ever steered you wrong?

_(Jack steps out of the way, letting the others head up to the door, as they walk past he taps both Josh and Ollie on the shoulder respectively, and whispers to them)_

**Jack:** Josh, look after Ollie won't you? _(Josh nods and walks inside)_

**Jack:** Ollie, look after Josh ok?

**Ollie:** Don't worry about Josh, worry about me! _(he walks off)_

**Jack:** I do _(phone rings)_, Hey guys, I'll catch you up, gotta take this. _(he turns away from the house, the camera panning with him)_

**Jack:** _(now on the phone)_ Tom, How's life going over there for you?

**Tom:** Not bad mate, not bad, but the problem is that the fact that drinking would stop me getting over to you, is sort of destroying my good time, but on the plus, if I did, I've got one in the bag for later if you get me...

**Jack**: Bring that bag over here mate and I promise you something is gonna end up in it, now hurry the fuck up ok, and if you miss midnight I swear man!

**Tom**: That won't be a problem; ill set off around 10.30 should see you around 11, _(screaming is heard down the phone line)_

**Jack**: Causing that much of a stir, eh?

**Tom**: Hey mate just cos I can't drink yet, doesn't anyone else can't, see you later

**Jack**: Cheers, _(hangs up phone, turns around looking again at the house)_, Happy 2009, _(walks in)_

SCENE 2: ENTRANCE/KITCHEN

_Jack stands at the door with apprehension, he pushes it open and SONG : Spitting Games, Snow Patrol, Explodes the into the scene as we see the house full of people, Jack is seen Smiling as he sees Dan, who approaches him_

**Dan**: Jack!!!

**Jack**: Dan! _(hugging him)_ Nice to see you, thanks for this mate, it's gonna be great!

**Dan**: Yeh man, your friends went into the back I think, can I get you a beer?

**Jack:** Definately, Lead the way!

_Dan leads Jack through the house through groups of people, the song fades into the background as they reach the kitchen, Ollie and Josh sit on the counter beers in hand, Dan passes a Jack a beer, sees someone and runs off, Jack moves into the circle with the other two._

**Jack:** Well lads, have I done well?

**Ollie**: Ill judge that at the end of the night

**Jack**: sounds fair

**Josh**: Sounds very Ollieish

**Jack:** (rolling his eyes) scouted your 'targets' yet Ollie?

**Ollie:** You know me, if it moves ill fuck it.

**Jack:** Not sure that's a complete rule there mate....

**Josh**_: _And how far has that rule actually got you there?

**Ollie**: LOOK, have a little faith, they don't call me the Piston for nothing you know,

**Jack**: 'They' don't call you the piston, we do, and it's a nickname nothing to do with your level of success rather....

**Ollie:** (interrupting) Shut it! Anyway, There's a few nice girls that look to be on the menu, (he begins to gesture in various directions) Becky over there just broke up with her 2 year long boyfriend, maybe she needs a shoulder to cry on (winks) or the twins, (points in 2 separate corners) A story of bitter betrayal, leaving them both pretty messed up and in need some vitamin O. (he grins)

_(Silence)_

**Jack**: I don't know what stuns me more, you're blatant, and frankly impressive selection of the most venerable women possible or your referral to your penis as a vitamin. I mean, just wow. (Josh snickers)

**Ollie**: (continuing undaunted) But Bully's special prize has to go to the fabled Summer Lawler. You met her?

**Jack:** I can't say I have.

**Josh**: (suddenly excited) REALLY? Never? Iv met her a couple of times, did some booster course that she was on, she's just...

**Ollie**: Way out of any of our leagues, but we can always dream can't we?

_Jack looks pensive_

**Josh**: Well all you'll be doing tonight is dreaming if you don't get down to it.....

**Ollie**: Good point, (he nods at them both) Cheers boys, been a pleasure, but Iv got some targets to lock down.... (he wanders into the crowd.)

**Jack:** Jesus, that man has balls of steel

**Josh:** his balls are filled with something... and it isn't steel, _(both laugh, pause)_

**Jack:** Ah Josh, what would we do without you?

**Josh:** More work and less laughing at me..... Where's Nick?

**Jack:** Where do you think?

**Both:** with Lucy

* * *

SCENE 3: THE LOUNGE

_Jack and Josh walk into the lounge area, which is the dancefloor, the room is packed, and SONG: Joy Division, Failures is playing loudly through the speakers._

**Jack:** There they are _(pointing to the corner)_

_Jack pushes through the crowd followed by Josh to the opposite corner of the room, as they do so we see Ollie madly dancing with miscellaneous girls, Jack pushes through seeing Lucy talking to a guy, Nick standing a few feet away watching them. Jack steps forward linking both mini circles_

**Lucy:** Jack, where have you been?

**Jack:** Just tending to Ollie, but he's all sorted now, (_he looks over his shoulder, seeing Ollie moving ever closer to a girl)_, Anyway, how's life treating you?

**Lucy:** Great, this place is awesome, thanks for pulling us along.

_(the Guy previously talking to Lucy, moves away)_

**Jack:** no problem, who's your friend?

**Lucy:** _(CAMERA VERY IMPORTANT, MUST INCLUDE NICKS FACE IN THE SHOT)_ oh nobody, I dunno, _(smiling)_ we will see won't we! _(the guy now beckons her over to dance)_ I better go... _(she moves over to him)_

**Jack:** _(to Josh)_ Go check on Ollie won't you. (_Josh nods and moves away, as Jack swings around next to Nick)_ For Fucks sake mate, stop being a pussy about this, and for god's sake stop staring at her, you're like some fucking stalker, just talk to her, and stop pissing around about it

**Nick:** Yeh, _(uncertainly)_ I will, It's just.....

**Jack:** _(interrupting_) just what? Shes found someone else she wants to fuck? Come on Nick that never stopped Ollie did it?

_(again the camera looks to Ollie, hes too close now, shouting is heard from someone)_

**Girl**: Oi What the Fuck are you doing?

**Ollie's voice:** what the fuck, nothing?

_(camera pans back to Jack and Nick)_

**Jack:** Just go for it man, before you don' have a chance..... Where's Hannah?

**Nick:** _(pointing)_ over there......

_(the camera pans to another corner of the room, Hannah is seen lying on top a guy, making out with him)_

**Jack:** Here we go.... How much has she had?

**Nick:** 2 maybe... _(grinning)_

**Jack:** Typical, _(he hands Nick his drink and walks over to the armchair)_

**Jack:** Hey Hannah....

_(Hannah pulls herself up from the guy, turning to see Jack)_

**Hannah:** Ohh hey Jack! What's up?

**Jack:** Just checking your ok... _(as he says this she preceeds to lunge back onto the guy and continue making out, Jack repeats louder,)_ JUST CHECKING YOUR OK

**Hannah:** _(sitting up again_) Yeh im great, when's Tom coming?

**Jack:** I think you have enough on your plate without worrying about him

**Hannah:** (_through making out_) just mmmhph tell me ok

**Jack:** _(sighing),_ I need a fag.

* * *

SCENE 4: OUTSIDE

_(Jack is sitting outside smoking on his own, SONG: Sympathy for the Devil kicks, The Rolling stones kicks in as a car pulls onto the curb in front of him, Tom steps out of the car in perfect timing with the music, the devil has arrived, _

**Jack:** Thomas Griffin, nice of you to show up, _(stands up hugging him)_

**Tom**: thought it was about time the New Year began, and nothing begins without me

**Jack:** Yeh everyone's in the lounge, go introduce yourself

**Tom**: You alright, you look...

**Jack:** Stressed? Yeh, keeping everything in one piece you know, looking after everyone isn't easy.

**Tom:** Fuck that mate, this is New Year, I'm not gonna let you sit through this one with a frown, let's get you a beer, and then you can direct me to the single women.

**Jack:** Yeh, your right, fuck it.

_(They turn and begin to walk inside)_

**Jack:** and as for women, Hannah wants to see you...

**Tom:** Fuck.

_(they laugh)_

BLACKOUT

* * *

SCENE 5

_BLACKOUT stays as SONG: Just Dance: Lady Gaga (cut down) starts, once the intro finishes and a jump straight to the chorus is scene, as the chorus begins the scene opens to the dance area, the whole gang on the floor, the camera pans around each one, the music is switched off after a full circle completes. Dan stands on a table and Shouts to everyone_

**Dan:** ONE MINUTE TO 2009 EVERYONE

_(the room roars then quietens as everyone watches the TV, Jack and Tom stand together)_

**Tom:** You feeling better

**Jack:** Yeh much thanks man, you seen Ollie, hes still trying it even now!

_(both laugh)_

**Tom:** here we go,

**EVERYONE:** 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 HAPPPY 2009!!!!!!

_(everyone grabs each other's hands and Auld Lang Syne is sung, this time the camera focuses on Jack then moves around in his view perspective, in slow motion looking at all of his friends, as this begins the song fades and SONG: Otherside, The Red hot chilli peppers comes on, the camera moves through each group member, highlighting them, i.e. Ollie is between two girls, Nick is looking at Lucy from across the circle. Everyone is happy; the camera moves back to Jack, he smiles_

BLACKOUT

* * *

SCENE 6: The Lounge

**Jack's voiceover**: If only it was that easy

_Screen fades back into focus on Jack's closed eye; it opens, and darts around frantically..._

_The camera shot changes and he sits up, the room is colourful, surreal, people are dancing all around him, in semi slow motion, as Jacks head turns around SONG: Wind cries Mary, Jimi Hendrix swings into the scene. Jack stands up pushing through the ghost like crowd, looking for the group, he walks out of the lounge past the stairs where Tom is seen with a Girl, Jack begins to walk over, _

**Jack:** Tom, (rubbing his head) Who is this lovely lady?

**Tom: **Jacky boy, You have met... (pauses realising he doesn't know the name)

_Luckily he is saved by the Girl standing up and almost falling onto Jack in a hug, it becomes obvious that she is a drunken mess._

**Girl:** Emily Granger, but everyone calls me Emmy, or Em, or just E actually (goes into a world of her own, her drunkenness is even more apparent)

_Jack Looks at Tom, a knowing look of Tom's intentions, Girl keeps babbling away._

**Girl:** You know what I love, toast, im gonna go get some toast, who wants toast? (she stumbles off towards the kitchen)

**Tom:** (smiling) Well what do you think? Iv done well for myself havnt I?

**Jack:** (Grimacing) This isn't right mate.

**Tom:** (standing up, face to face with Jack now) Right? Who gives a fuck about what's right? The world my friend is merely an oyster waiting to be fucked.

**Jack:** How poetic.

**Tom:** (real close now, darker) Don't you fuck this up for me alright.

(a long silence, as the two stare each other down)

**Jack:** What the fuck happened to you?

**Tom:** I grew up............... try it.

(The Girl comes stumbling back, two pieces of bread in hand)

**Girl:** Tommy, Tommy! I've been looking all over for you!

**Jack:** I see you made your toast....

**Girl:** NO, I couldn't find a toaster, then I found one, then it didn't work then it worked and burnt and.... ( she is interrupted as Tom walks over and kisses her, Jack takes one look and moves away.)

_SCENE 7: OUTSIDE_

_Jack stumbles out the front door, quickly lighting a cigarette, He looks into the sky and sees fireworks from the distance, after a few moments he notices Nick sitting at the bottom of the steps, Jack sits down next to him, throwing his head into his hands._

**Jack:** What time is it?

**Nick:** 3:30

**Jack:** Christ, how long was I out?

**Nick:** not long, 20 minutes maybe.

**Jack:** Fuck, _(pause)_ Just had a delightful encounter with our friend Thomas and his new friend Emily...

**Nick:** I met her, (sarcastically) lovely girl, especially after a bottle of vodka.

**Jack:** Good to see Tom's standards have gone up then.

(they both laugh, pause)

**Jack:** Where are Hannah and Lucy? Upstairs? _(jokingly)_

**Nick:** They went..

_Silence_

**Jack:** And you di....

**Nick:** The time wasn't right you know..

**Jack:** No Nick, I don't, this is all bullshit, everything, and the only way it gets better is doing something about it yourself, because you are the only one who can, the world is gonna tell her is it, theres not gonna be some perfect time, grow the fuck up. (as he says this he realises he has just mirrored Toms sentiment from before and puts his head into his hands.)

**Jack:** I'm sorry, that was over the line

**Nick:** No... no it wasn't

_Jack stands up and goes inside, still holding his head,_

SCENE 8: THE KITCHEN

_Jack walks back through the hall, he notices a commotion in the kitchen and heads inside, pushing past a few people he sees Becky on the floor, surrounded by Ollie and Josh._

**Jack:** What the fuck happened?

**Josh:** Fuck knows, she was fine one minute and like this the next.

_Becky begins to vomit into a bucket violently, Jack moves down next to him._

**Jack:** She's in a bad way definitely, (he moves right upto a shaken Ollie, and says quietly, through gritted teeth) is this you're doing Ollie?

**Ollie:** What the fuck does that mean?

**Jack**: It means that I want to help, and if I you want me to help then I suggest you tell me what happened...

**Ollie**: (stands and pushes Jack to the side, shouting) Stop solutionising everything! Look she's just had too much to drink, why don't you just fuck off and stop trying to fix everything, we aren't you fucking puppets to play with, just leave us alone (he pushes Jack forcibly away)

**Jack**: (shouting back) what the fuck did you give her Ollie?

_Ollie turns back from Josh and punches Jack in the face. (Music stops as the crowd looks on astonished)_

**Ollie**: (calmly) Mate I'm sorry, it's just...

_Jack stands up, he looks at everyone in the room, and all eyes are on him. Silence. Jack heads back to the door Josh is heard shouting behind him._

SCENE 9: OUTSIDE

_Jack heads back out the front door walks down the steps, calmly, he begins to walk slowly away from the house, Song: So here we are: Bloc party begins to play, We see Josh run down the steps after Jack, but his voice is muted by the music, upon the crescendo of the music Jack begins to run down the street, lights of cars flashing around him he leaves the street and heads up into a woody area, up a hill to a summit where fireworks are again seen all around him. He lies down looking into the sky, breathing heavily, the music fades into background. Josh catches him up and sits down next to him._

**Jack:** Why do I bother Josh. What's the point of all this?

**Josh:** You bother cos you care. We all know that.

A long pause

**Jack:** But who really cares about me?

**Josh:** If I was to go back into that house and ask every person what they thought of Jack Calder then you know what they would say?

**Jack:** what?

**Josh:** They would say why the fuck is he lying in a field feeling sorry for himself and getting his mate to perform a fucking general survey to get him back.

**Jack** (laughs, then another pause) Thanks Josh.

**Josh**: No problem, (standing up) now personally I think bed beckons, sound like a plan?

**Jack:** Yeh, sounds good.

_Jack and Josh walk back down the hill and the screen fades_

**Jack**: I love you man

**Josh**: I know.

_Blackout_

* * *

SCENE 10: The Morning after

SONG: No Suprises, Radiohead

_Again the camera focuses on Jack's eye as he wakes up the morning after, the eye opens, again he sits up and watches the room around him, everyone else still sleeps, Jack gets up and walks over his lifeless friends, He sees Tom wrapped up with his girl, Ollie and Dan are together with the bucket, Nick and Josh huddled in a corner. He turns back round retracing his steps from the night before heading upstairs and out the front door, the sun glows down in the cold air. Jack lights a cigarette, and looks up at the sky. The camera pans out to reveal a girl sitting on the steps along from Jack, They look briefly at each other and the girls stands up and moves, sitting down next to him._

**Jack:** Happy 2009

**Girl**: You too, what a way to start it eh?

**Jack**: Tell me about it.

**Girl**: I don't think you would believe me if I told you half the crazy things that went on last night.

**Jack**: (laughing) speak for yourself.

_Pause_

**Jack**: I don't think we have had the pleasure of previously meeting, (he reaches out a hand playfully), Jack

_The Girl looks up at him, away from her cigarette, and takes his handshake_

**Girl**: Summer, Summer Lawler

BLACKOUT


End file.
